I need a vacation
by haley.erma
Summary: Cassidy and Butch have been hard at work, proving themselves to Giovanni. It's time they get a break. /neoshipping


"Biff!" Cassidy screamed out the name at the green headed guy who was sitting on her futon on the other side of her room. The boy didn't move, instead he just continued to read the book he had opened in his lap. She knew that he hated when she got his name wrong. After a few years of working together, you'd think she would get his name right by now. But the name wouldn't ever come to her vocabulary. She had been at it for a few minutes before she finally decided to just ramble off a list of names until she found it. "Bill – Huff – Hutch – Hootch – Buff." He moved at that name but just to flex his arm muscles. "I hate you, Butch." _There it is_, she thought to herself.

Butch got an evil grin on his face that made Cassidy angrier. He moved the book to the futon and moved his hair out of his eyes, looking up at her. "Yes, Miss Cassidy? Now that you finally got my name right, what did you need? He stood up and moved closer to her. He turned right and picked up a photo album that held pictures of both Butch and Cassidy. He flipped through the pictures waiting to get a response from her.

Cassidy took a deep breath to calm herself and smiled at Butch. "Giovanni wants to see us. Like, now." She grabbed him and took his hand, pulling him to the door. She pulled her card out and slid it through the card reader to open the door. Once she was finally out of the room, she let go of his hand. Her face went red when she felt Butch try to hold onto her hand a few moments more. "Uh, I think he wants us to take a vacation. We have been doing a lot of missions lately and he likes us more than Jessie and James." She laughed quickly, showing her annoyance to the Red Team.

"_Prepare for trouble,_

_And make it double!_

_To infect the world with devastation!_

_To renounce to goodness of truth and love!_

_Cassidy!_

_And Butch, of course! _

_We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!_

_Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"_

Butch and Cassidy's motto filled their silence as Butch's phone rang. He reached into his black pants and pulled out his phone. "Speaking of the devils." Cassidy rolled her eyes as her partner answered the phone for Jessie. "Hello?" He nodded to himself and then smiled. Of course, Jessie would never call Cassidy; she would always call Butch. "Um," He looked over at Cassidy and winked. "We're actually on our way to see Giovanni right now. I don't think we'd be of much help. I'd call Mondo, maybe he could help." He spoke a few more words, "Yeah; okay; that's good," before he closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket. "They need someone to come bail them out of jail again." He laughed at their immaturity.

Cassidy rolled her eyes again, still annoyed that Jessie had called James. "Well, we're out of here for a few weeks. We deserve this break. I'm not going to help some ignorant people when no one ever comes to our aide." Cassidy had a point. The only reason her and Butch had become so advanced with their rankings is because they have had to do it all on their own. Even when they get in the worst trouble, they had to fight their own way out. "Come on, this will be worth it."

Cassidy slides her card once again; this time to open Giovanni's office door. The light blinked red: access denied. "Ugh, Butch, use your card. Mine's screwed up." Butch pulled his own card out of his chest pocket and opened the door. Walking in, Giovanni silenced the TV and spun in his chair to see them. Domino was sitting on the corner of the desk, right next to Giovanni. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Cassidy." Giovanni nodded at her. "Butch," the same. "Your hard work is being acknowledged and both Domino and I believe that you deserve some time off. So," He opened his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. "We're sending you to Seafoam Islands." He pushed the envelope across the table and Butch picked it up. "Pack your things, you both leave in an hour." Giovanni returned his attention to Domino, that being their cue to leave.

They nodded their heads and walked out without another word. On the inside Cassidy was excited. She had been working so hard that she knew she deserved this break; of course, so did Butch. She was glad to be getting away with just the two of them. Other vacations have had multiple agents going to one place. She felt that they really needed some time away from the compound. "Seafoam Islands." Cassidy sighed as she laid back on her bed. Butch sat down next to her, moving a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"There's money in here too, like a thousand dollars. So we can go shopping too." He patted her leg and stood up, starting to gather things he would take with them. "Cass, start packing. We don't have that much time. And I know you're dying to get away." Cassidy smiled and started packing her things. They both threw a week's worth of clothes, bathing suits, among other necessities into two suitcases and headed to the main door of the compound. "Go to your left." Butch stated, "That's where the paper says to go." Cassidy gave Butch a puzzled look, the only thing that was left of the building was a plane. They were not taking a plane, _were they?_ Cassidy didn't want to admit it, but she had a slight fear of flying in plane. She could fly on a Pokémon with no problem, but being confined in air scared her. "Oh gee, a plane." Butch gave their bags to the grunts and boarded the small plane. It wouldn't fit very man grunts but it would work for the two of them.

The two of them fell asleep on the plane, Cassidy laying her head on Butch's shoulder. Butch awoke later when the pilot told them they would be landing soon. He realized that there was a pressure on his hand. He looked down to find that Cassidy's hand was intertwined with his. He gave a slight smile before turning to his left to wake the young girl up. "Cass, we're almost here. It's time to wake up." Cassidy rubbed her eyes as if she was a child. She leaned up and looked out her window.

"Finally," she said. "I never thought we'd get to see this moment." She sighed and leaned back into her seat. The seatbelt light came on and she strapped herself in. She closed her eyes and waited for the landing; know that it was all simple after that point. All they had to do was live. The next two weeks were theirs to do as they please. They didn't have to worry about making Giovanni happy. They didn't have to make sure there was food for them to eat. They didn't have to worry about being arrested. They just had to be themselves. What could be simpler than that?


End file.
